Nexus
The Shadow or The Woogyman are both terms the Charmed Ones used to refer to the spirit of the Nexus, whilst the word "Nexus" only refers to the center of the the pentagram (see below). Origin A Spiritual Nexus is a place equi-distant from the five mystical/chinese elements; earth, fire, wood, water and metal. This also means that a nexus is at the center of a pentagram formed by these elements, a symbol that the Nexus may be used by either good or evil since each side use this symbol. The Nexus is specifically located beneath the Halliwell manor, in the basement and plays host to a Woogy known only as The Shadow or The Woogyman. The Woogyman The name "Woogyman" is derived from the word "Boogie Man", a word which Phoebe made up when she was much younger in order to describe the spirit of he Nexus. Presumably she could not pronounce the word properly at the time being quite young and therefore grew up with this name for it. A Woogie or Woogy is a spirit or being that takes the form of a cloud of Shadows, similar to black smoke and known as by the names above. This term was revealed to the Charmed Community in the episode "Death Takes a Halliwell" In which Prue see's one and tries to describe it to Piper who replies "What, you mean like a Woogie?" The one that possesses the Halliwell Nexus interacts with other beings in various ways. It kills by either asphyxiating its foe by surrounding them in its suffocating body or possesses someone and uses them to do its bidding bringing out their dark side. Luckily, the Woogyman is quite slow moving, needing to transport itself through diffusion and hence gives time for spell casting. Piper and Phoebe had to send it back once when Abraxas reverse cast their spell in 1999, the second appearance of The Woogyman ("Witch Trial") The Woogyman was permanently destroyed when the spell "To Banish a Suxen" was recited and the Nexus was destroyed. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") ::The Woogy's voice was played by Richard McGonagle. ("Is There a Woogy in the House?") Effects & Abilities In season one, Is There a Woogy In The House?, it is revealed that those born in the house are connected with it and in turn the spiritual Nexus itself. The only two Warren Witches to be born in the Halliwell manor are Phoebe and Wyatt Halliwell. Due to the fact that both of these witches are connected to the Nexus they too (like the Shadow) are susceptible to being influenced to either side - good or evil. Both of these witches have proved this fact correct - Phoebe by becoming th Queen of the underworld, not to mention being Evil in a past life along with being more susceptible to its possession than the other sisters and Wyatt by turning evil in an alternate future and enslaving humanity. Luckily, both of their evil futures were averted. When someone takes in The Shadow, they gain certain abilities. One such confirmed power is Shadow Projection along with Telekinesis and Conjuring, all powers Phoebe exhibited when she was a Suxen. When the Shadow is active it can also control the house, creating an electrical circuit around the walls that repel anyone or anything from entering or leaving if the Shadow so desires. The Shadow is also immune to the sister's powers. The Nexus can bring various effects to the one in possession of the Shadow as well. For example, when good controls the Nexus then it gets a power boost however, when the other side controls it evil spreads. Various demons have tried to steal its power, including Cole Turner and Zankou. Each attempt is thwarted by the Charmed Ones, and The Shadow is eventually destroyed at the end of season 7, in the form of Zankou. Related Spells To Banish the Woogyman / To Put the Shadow back This spell was taught to the sisters in the form of a bedtime story by their grandmother, however Phoebe Halliwell was the only one to remember it. After the Shadow reawakened - shortly after the Charmed Ones had gained their powers - Phoebe added this spell to the book for future generations. To Summon the Nexus :Natum Adai Necral :Dana Intan Lanok To Banish a Suxen The spell to destroy the nexus was put in the Book of Shadows a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of The Nexus, to keep it from evil. :From ancient time, this power came :For all to have, but none to reign :Take it now, show no mercy :For this power can no longer be! Appendicies The Woogyman Spell ")]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) :I...I am light :I am light :''I am one too strong to fight, '' :''Return to dark where shadows dwell, '' :''You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away, and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical locations